Removiendo Escombros
by Tina Fullbuster
Summary: Beber, cantar, bailar eso era Fairy Tail...amigos, confianza, unión, sin duda un gremio que lo tenía todo, pero los buenos momentos no son eternos y los malos llegan de golpe a derrumbar todo a su paso; los escombros de los corazones heridos son capaces de tapar y derrumbar todo lo bueno...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Todo iba bien, según parecía hoy sería un día perfecto para todo el gremio, a pesar de las habituales peleas se respiraba paz y armonía, eso hasta que Natsu entro con una Lucy bañada en sangre y un minino que lloraba sin parar, él se veía cansado y herido, el pánico se leía en sus ojos.

—Mirajane, Wendy, alguien, ayúdenme, por favor que alguien me ayude, que alguien la salve—Gritaba el desesperado pelirosa antes de caer desmayado a vista de un gremio impactado ante la agónica escena.

Nadie comprendía que sucedía, de la estupefacción causada por la sorpresa pasaron a la hiperactividad del pánico, todos corrían de un lado para otro, Levy lloraba sin parar mientras Gajeel la tomaba a volandas para sacarla del lugar y ahorrarle un poco de sufrimiento, gray trataba de ayudar a Natsu y a Lucy mientras mentalmente se recriminaba el hecho de no haber ido a la estúpida misión, Erza había llegado hace solo unas horas así que no se enteró de lo ocurrido hasta que se pasó más tarde por el gremio para tomar una misión y ayudar a su amiga a pagar el alquiler, la alegría y la paz de la mañana se esfumo en cuestión de segundos, dejando solo desesperación y una nube con millones de preguntas sin responder se cernía sobre el gremio.. ¿Qué paso? ¿Lucy sobrevivirá? ¿Qué demonios piensa Natsu que no nos dice nada? ¿Qué tan grande era la misión? ... preguntas lógicas para una situación así, pero que nadie se atrevía a realizar, el miedo a la respuesta era aún mayor que la curiosidad. Nadie dejo el gremio esa noche, y a la mañana siguiente solo había un pensamiento que los unía ''Las pagaran'' quien hiciera eso a sus compañeros la pagarían caro y esta vez hasta Laxus estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Nadie hablo y solo se escuchaba el rumor ausente de la lluvia que amenazaba con inundar la ciudad y que no se había detenido desde la tarde.

Sin duda fue una semana dolorosa, nadie hacia misiones y en el gremio solo se respiraba preocupación, Lucy llevaba exactamente 7 días sin despertar y ellos aún no sabían que había ocurrido, Natsu y Happy se negaron a hablar o a separarse de ella hasta que despertara. El primero en atreverse a decir los miedos del gremio en voz alta fue Gray y pasado 4 días desde lo ocurrido, los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaban a preguntarse si el mago de hielo tendría razón.

* * *

~Flashback~

—Hace 3 días que Lucy no despierta y flamita está empezando a perder la esperanza—decía el pelinegro mientras hablaba con Erza—Quizás sea hora de que empecemos a aceptar la realidad, tal vez Lucy no despierte, ha ido perdiendo fuerza y...—Gray no pudo continuar, Juvia lo interrumpió de un golpe en la cara que nadie en el gremio se esperaba mientras lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gray-sama no diga eso, Juvia debería estar feliz de perder a su rival en el amor, pero Juvia no puede aceptarlo—después de eso rompió en llanto y Gray se fue dejándola sola no sin antes decirle algo al oído que nadie alcanzo a escuchar.

—Cuando pierdes la esperanza es más fácil soportar el dolor—dijo el mago de hielo antes de retirarse y dejar a todo el gremio asombrado de escuchar sus temores más profundos en voz alta.

~Fin Flashback~

* * *

Wendy salió corriendo de la enfermería rompiendo el ambiente nostálgico que se había formado en el gremio, todos la miraban, se veía cansada de tanto cuidar a Lucy y el hecho de verla con lágrimas en los ojos logro hacer que todo el gremio rogara en silencio por una explicación

—Lucy-san a...—Wendy hizo una pausa, para limpiarse las lágrimas y conseguir todo el aire posible después de la carrera, sin duda los segundos que tomo para recomponerse fueron los más tortuosos que había experimentado el gremio en mucho tiempo—¡DESPERTADO! —grito al fin Wendy.

El gremio soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y estallaron en risas nerviosas y vitoreo. El maestro lloraba de forma exagerada sentado sobre la barra del gremio, Erza se limpiaba un par de lágrimas rebeldes, Juvia sin perder oportunidad se lanzó a los brazo de Gray, para luego susurrarle algo al oído y dejarlo incómodo y con un rubor que pasó desapercibido por todos en el gremio, excepto para él y en un intento desquiciado por apagar su ''encendido rostro'' se metió dentro de uno de los barriles de cerveza de Cana derramándola casi por completo, Cana enfurecida le lanzo una silla que golpeo a Laxus el Raijinshu se puso en modo de ataque enseguida, Laxus y Cana se enviaban miradas de odio hasta que un Gray desnudo paso entre ellos haciendo que Cana lo siguiera lanzando cosas para golpearlo Gray hizo un camino de hielo para deslizarse más rápido y Gajeel que estaba enfurecido porque habían golpeado a Levy con una botella, se resbalo en el hielo quedando literalmente los pies de la pequeña adicta a los libros, quien se sonrojo después de escuchar la melodiosa risa de Lily la cual rápidamente contagio a todo el gremio cuando estaban a punto de armar un pelea con magia incluida vieron por fin salir a Natsu de la enfermería con Happy y Lucy que sonreía en una silla de ruedas, todos se quedaron en silencio nadie sabía que decir era sorprendente como la tristeza de los últimos días se había esfumado tan rápido como las buenas noticias se hicieron saber, Fairy tal completo miraba al trió que acababa de aparecer y nadie podía articular palabra hasta que Lucy por fin hablo.

—Estoy en casa—dijo en un susurro apenas audible con la voz aun rota de tantos días sin hablar y eso fue suficiente para empezar nuevamente el festejo. Natsu se veía incomodo Erza noto un atisbo de culpa cada vez que veía a Lucy fruncir el ceño ante nuevas punzadas de dolor. Luego de ir a dejar a su amiga de ojos chocolate a la enfermería Natsu se fue prometiendo al gremio, con una sonrisa triste, que al día siguiente les contaría todo lo ocurrido.

El festejo se detuvo al instante, que cosas tan malas pueden haber ocurrido para que la alegre sonrisa de Natsu cambiara por una sonrisa tan triste. Mientras todos trataban de recuperar los ánimos, en la barra se desarrollaba una conversación un tanto más profunda.

—Seguramente ha sido culpa de Lucy, Natsu no es el mismo de antes—dijo Lisanna con lágrimas en los ojos mientras hablaba con Mirajane

—Tienes razón, Natsu no es el mismo, ha madurado Lisanna—decía su hermana con un aire ausente—Y claro que Lucy es la responsable, ella nos a echo bien a todos, no deberías odiarla tanto, deberías intentar conocerla ella te aprecia mucho.

—¡No mientas Mira-nee! como me va apreciar, seguramente me tiene lastima como todos desde que Natsu pasa más tiempo con ella que conmigo—con cada palabra su voz subía varios tonos, pero sin llegar a llamar la atención—Seguramente hasta se burla de mí en secreto—dijo antes de dejar la barra e irse a descansar.

Seguramente mañana sería un día difícil para todos...

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo es mi primer fanfic...

La verdad soy bastante tímida para escribir y no tengo confianza, pero mi ''queridisima amiga'' me hizo subirlo3

Gracias por leer:))


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente Natsu y Lucy entraron al mismo tiempo, ella salía llena de moretones por la puerta que daba a la enfermería y él llegaba por la puerta principal del gremio acompañado de un minino azul, los 3 se veían cansados y tenían sonrisas tristes en sus rostros, cuando Happy vio a Lucy voló directamente a sus brazos, haciendo que la rubia callera y el gremio soltara un grito de susto y luego una carcajada, el pequeño incidente aliviano inmediatamente el ambiente de tensión que se respiraba; Natsu se acercó para ayudar a Lucy pero esta ya se había levantado con la ayuda de Wendy y Happy.

—Etto...Lucy ¿Te encuentras bien? debería haber estado vigilando a Happy, Lo siento—dijo el pelirosa mientras se acercaba con aire arrepentido a su amiga

—Últimamente te disculpas mucho Natsu, no todo lo malo que pasa es tu culpa ¿Sabes?—Dijo la rubia con voz maternal mientras acunaba a un cansado y arrepentido Happy en sus brazos- Se ven cansados, ¿Estuvieron jugando hasta tarde ayer?—pregunto la Heartfilia con aire reprobatorio.

—Tú no te ves mucho mejor Luce—bromeo Natsu mientras acariciaba a Happy

—Tienes razón, no dormí mucho anoche, tuve un par de pesadillas y no pude descansar bien—respondió la chica, con aire cansado—extraño mi cama—sollozo

El gremio miraba la escena mientras bebían y charlaban animosamente, estaban todos felices de tenerlos de vuelta y a pesar de que querían saber lo que había pasado, nadie pregunto por miedo arruinar el momento. Luego de que Happy se durmiera, Natsu empezó a corretear por ahí con Gray y a molestar a Laxus para que peleara con ellos, Gajeel no se pudo resistir y se acercó a ellos para comenzar la pelea matutina, por otro lado las chicas conversaban a susurros para no despertar al gatito que estaba en brazos de la chica de ojos chocolates. Lisanna que miraba todo desde una esquina no lo soporto más y se acercó a Lucy

—eh! Lucy no piensas decirnos que paso en la misión—grito cuando aún le faltaban un par de metros—me está volviendo loca no saber qué fue lo que paso para que todos quedaran tan afectados—insinuó la menor de las Strauss—o es que tienes miedo de lo que el gremio pueda decir.

—Etto, Lisanna-chan—comenzó a decir Wendy con voz suave—no creo que sea bueno abrir las heridas emocionales tan pronto—continuo la peliazul—será mejor esperar...

—No te preocupes Wendy, claro que les contaremos lo que ocurrió, son nuestro gremio—respondió Lucy al tiempo que acariciaba las orejas de Happy—solo queríamos esperar a que Happy se durmiera, él fue quien quedo más afectado, ¿Sabes? vio todo lo que paso y no queremos que además tenga que escucharlo...

—¡Luce! Acordamos que yo les contaria—interrumpio Natsu haciendo un berrinche de niño pequeño, no quería que Lucy reviviera los acontecimientos así que él lo haría, él le contaría a sus amigos todo lo ocurrido.

—Ara, ara, comienza Natsu, Lisanna y el resto parece impaciente—comento Lucy con las mejillas sonrosadas

—Como ustedes saben hace 2 semanas...—comenzó a hablar Natsu, su voz extrañamente suave logro trasladar a todos al día en que todo comenzó, haciendo que sus mentes se sincronizaran y vieran a través de su imaginación lo ocurrido.

* * *

~Flashback~

Natsu estaba conversando con Lisanna, esta trataba de convencerlo de que se fueran de misión, pero él se negaba diciendo que tenía que ayudar a Lucy con la renta, Happy estaba cansado de los mimos tan exagerados de Lisanna y ambos no habían visto a Lucy en todo el día, como ella no llegaba decidieron preguntar si alguien sabía algo, como la persona que tenían más cerca era la menor de las Strauss decidieron probar suerte preguntando.

—Etto, Lisanna sabes algo de Lucy- dijo el pelirosa—no la veo desde ayer por la tarde, ¿Estará resfriada?

—Seguramente necesita pescado—acoto Happy

—Nada de eso chicos—dijo Lisanna con aire despreocupado—Lucy se fue de misión ayer por la tarde, mientras jugábamos, se supone que tenía que avisarles pero, lo olvide—Mintió la pequeña ojo celeste— Lo siento.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron Natsu y Happy, el gremio se estaba preguntando por que Natsu no había salido tras Lucy aun y ahora sabían la respuesta, ellos no sabían que su amiga se había ido de misión sin ellos.

—Lo que oyes, se fue a Trebelan a capturar a unos ladrones de libros, seguramente llega pronto—continuo la Strauss haciendo caso omiso al grito de sus acompañantes.

En cuanto Natsu y Happy averiguaron los datos necesarios para encontrar a la rubia salieron en su búsqueda, y la encontraron caminando a unos pocos Kilómetros de Magnolia.

—Por qué te has ido sin nosotros—dijo el minino con expresión triste

—No los quería molestar, debo pagar la renta y ustedes estaban recuperando tiempo perdido con Lisanna, decidí venir sola, no es una misión demasiado comp...—la rubia fue interrumpida por un enfadado pelirosa

—Somos un equipo, ir a misiones juntos es lo que hacemos, no importa si es fácil o no debemos acompañarnos para cuidarnos la espalda—dijo el chico para darle a entender a su amiga que no la dejaría sola por nada.

La misión resulto demasiado fácil, Lucy atrapo a 4 de los 5 ladrones sin ayuda mientras que Natsu se cargó al más fuerte de un solo golpe. A modo de gratitud una anciana que vendía libros antiguos le dio a Lucy uno que tenía que ver con las constelaciones y magia estelar perdida, el libro le resulto fascinante, hablaba de la mayoría de las llaves y como poder obtener el poder de ciertas constelaciones, sin duda para alguien como ella era el regalo perfecto.

De vuelta al gremio fue un viaje tranquilo, decidieron descansar bajo las estrellas y en la protección de un claro a la mitad del bosque, Lucy leía apasionadamente, pero había algo que le resultaba extraño en el libro, algo que le decía que traería problemas, a medida que avanzaban las paginas logro descubrir el contenido real del libro, así que decidió que era hora de marcharse.

—¡Natsu! ¡Happy!—grito-susurro intentando despertarlos en vano—¡Pescado a las brasas!—Grito y como si se tratara de sus nombres, los dos acompañantes se levantaron babeando al instante—Debemos irnos, corremos peligro aquí—dijo de forma apresurada la chica.

—¿Que dices Lucy? los tipo de la misión están encarcelados no pueden atarnos—hablo el desconcertado pelirosa.

—Natsu, no espero que lo entiendas pero, escucha, el libro que me dieron contiene información valiosa, probablemente lo que ellos buscan, debemos irnos.

—Debes estar cansada Luce, será mejor que descanses, son solo constelaciones—dijo el chico volviéndose a dormir.

—¡Aye!— contesto el gatito antes de volverse a dormir

—Chicos, ¡Chicos!¡Naatsuuuuu!—Grito la rubia, era imposible ellos no responderían, intento hacer lo que le dijo Natsu, y se acostó cerca de ambos para sentirse protegida, sin embargo no logro conciliar el sueño, pasadas las 2 de la madrugadas escucho pasos acercarse, se levantó inmediatamente y se escondió detrás de un árbol, donde espero que aparecieran con la mano en sus llaves lista para la batalla, sin embargo no aparecieron, cuando empezaba a calmarse sintió que unas manos la tomaban por la cintura y le tapaban la boca, se espantó pero luego descubrió que era Natsu, quien estaba diciéndole que no hiciera ruido a su manera.

—Que haremos—dijo el gatito volador que acababa de llegar después de analizar el perímetro—estamos rodeados no hay forma de salir sin luchar.

—Pues pelearemos— esta vez fue Lucy quien hablo—Me faltan un par de páginas, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, un par de minutos para terminarlo y te ayudare-la rubia hablaba demasiado rápido, pero aun así Natsu entendía—Pelea desde el aire con ayuda de Happy, eso te dará cierta ventaja, luego baja y escóndete en los árboles, con eso bastara por ahora.

—¡Estoy encendido!—Grito el pelirosa—Vamos Happy, pateémosle el trasero

—¡Aye sr!—y así ambos volaron para darle a Lucy el tiempo que necesitaba. Pasaron 10 minutos eternos y al fin Lucy pudo terminar el libro aunque este aun contenía secretos, decidió que ahora menos que nunca se lo podían quitar.

—¡Natsu!—Grito la chica—yo también peleare—dijo mientras sacaba su látigo, a pesar de la ventaja numérica sin duda podrían ganar, se habían cargado la mitad de sus atacantes y aun no estaban lo suficientemente cansados para pensar en una posible derrota.

~Fin Flashback~

* * *

De vuelta a la realidad, la voz cortada de Natsu hizo que todo el gremio volviera a respirar, Natsu Bebió un poco de cerveza y luego le limpio las lágrimas de la cara a Lucy.

—Nuestro error fue confiarnos—continuo diciendo Natsu—pensábamos que podríamos ganar y en un descuido me atacaron, cuando note el ataque era demasiado tarde para intentar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, Lucy débil y casi sin poder mágico se abalanzó sobre mi eh hizo de escudo humano, sus espíritus desaparecieron al instante, realmente pensé que había muerto...—

* * *

~Flashback~

—Natsu, lo siento—dijo la rubia una sonrisa triste y un par de lágrimas rodando por sus pálidas mejillas—debía haber luchado contigo desde el principio—la rubia cerro los ojos e hiso una pausa—sabes es irónico, no siento dolor, tengo una herida de muerte y no me duele, significa que aun puedo pelear a la de 3 nos levantamos y les pateamos el trasero.

La rubia conto y ambos se levantaban, Happy que hace un rato había sido mandado a esconderse, miraba todo desde los arbustos y las lágrimas caían sin parar. Ver a sus mejor amigos y compañeros luchar a pesar de todo, lo hizo sentirse lleno de orgullo pero a la ves de una pena inexplicable, Lucy seguía luchando a pesar de no dejar de sangrar y Natsu contenía las lágrimas mientras luchaba de manera excepcional, en un momento Lucy callo desmayada y Happy voló inmediatamente a sacarla del campo de batalla pero el libro que buscaban callo de entre las cosas de la rubia, como abejas a la miel, los atacantes de Natsu se lanzaron a por el libro y se fueron; sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos para cargarla hasta el gremio e intentar salvarle la vida.

~Fin Flashback~

* * *

Esta vez los pensamientos del gremio fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de Happy, el cual se abrazó a Lucy con aun más fuerza.

—Pensé que te fusionarías con las estrellas y nos dejarías—murmuro Happy— que nunca más podría comer pescado contigo y con Natsu.

—Ara, ara Happy, estoy aquí, no fue gran cosa—dijo la chica de ojos chocolate mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—¡Que no fue gran cosa!— grito erza quien había escuchado el relato desde el otro extremo—Podrías haber muerto, Natsu es más resistente que tú, porque tenías que interponerte, él lo habría esquivado—la acusada negó con la cabeza

—Cuando Natsu lo vio era demasiado tarde, el mismo lo dijo, si no me hubiera lanzado sobre el, habría muerto y con él la sonrisa del gremio— lo último lo murmuro más para ella que para los demás.

El maestro que estaba sentado en la barra se atrevió a romper el silencio.

—¡Por Lucy! y por su valentía—Todo el gremio la miraba y sus ojos brillaban de agradecimiento, brillaban aún más que las estrellas.

—¡Por Lucy!—respondieron todos, incluido Natsu, quien la miraba directamente a los ojos. A pesar de ello en lo único que podía pesar era en como recuperaría el libro de manos de sus atacantes, sin duda lo primero que debía hacer era descubrir quien la había atacado y para ello solo había una persona que la podía ayudar.

* * *

Aqui termina el segundo cap:))

Gracias por leer:))


End file.
